Elements of Chaos
by JustDance04
Summary: One of the simplest laws in the universe is that for every force, there is an equal opposing force. This holds true, even in the case of a certain set of powerful artifacts. When the Elements of Harmony fall, who will save Equestria?
1. Seven Years Later

7 years have passed since we have last seen the ponies of Ponyville (and Cloudsdale, and Canterlot). Unusual for the setting, no major evil forces attempted to take over during this period. The Elements of Harmony were locked up safely, this time behind about a trillion new protective spells, in addition to a set of no less than 3 Royal Guards specifically told to stand at the door and let nopony past without one of the Princesses present. But let's change our story, to where everyone really wants it to begin: trouble.

{~X~}

Applebloom had a large toolbox beside her, and a hammer in her hoof. She was banging away at a piece of wood that had been jutting out in the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse. There wasn't actually much use for the term "Cutie Mark Crusaders" anymore, though, as every one of them had discovered their special talent. Applebloom had discovered her special talent in craftsponyship, giving her a Cutie Mark of a hammer and three nails. This was why she was there.

She jumped when she heard the sound of a motor behind her. She knew better, though, and dived out of the way as a large red scooter burst into the clearing. It matched the pegasus' Cutie Mark perfectly. Her friend Scootaloo came to a screeching halt in front of the refurbished clubhouse, climbing off and performing a bow.

"Hey, Applebloom!" Scootaloo called.

"Uh, hey there, Scootaloo," Applebloom responded, peeking out from behind a bush. "Sweetie with ya?"

"No, I think she wanted to come by herself," Scootaloo answered.

As if on cue, a scorched white unicorn popped into the clearing, letting out a pained "ouch!". Her Cutie Mark was a series of musical notes on a bar. She blew on her tail frantically, before attempting to recover her grace and smiling to her friends.

"Sweetie, when are ya' gonna stop trying to teleport?" Applebloom asked.

"As soon as I don't need to try, and can actually do it," Sweetie Belle answered stubbornly.

"On the bright side, I think you got one less scorch mark today," Scootaloo said enthusiastically. "Progress!"

"Yeah, thanks," Sweetie said bitterly.

"Sweetie Belle's bad teleportin' attempts aside, you guys ready to help out today? We got a lot to do to make Zap Apple Jam," Applebloom asked.

"You bet I am! I'm-" Scootaloo started.

"Not going to try to help get honey this time?" Sweetie Belle interrupted.

"That was one time! ONE TIME!" Scootaloo yelled.

"And how did we end up getting covered in tree sap by that little experiment, again? You'd 'knock on the tree to coax the honey out'? Seriously, what were you even thinking?" Sweetie asked.

"I was trying to coax the BEES, Sweetie," Scootaloo argued.

"My flank told me that that didn't help, either," Sweetie said.

"Quiet, everypony!" Applebloom ordered. Her friends stopped their argument immediately. "Like I was saying, I'll need all the help I can get. It's just me and Big Mac this year, since my sister and her friends are up in Fillydelphia for the next few days."

"You can count on our help," Sweetie promised.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ZAP APPLE HARVESTERS! YAY!"

{~X~}  
>Derpy Hooves: mother, mailmare, and muffin-lover. On this particular day, destroyer of her front door. Again.<p>

"Mom!" a purple unicorn yelled in annoyance. Sparkler, former graduate from the Princess' Academy, popped into the living room to cast a mending spell on the front door. Again. "Can you please be less clumsy next time you come in?"

"Of course, muffin!" Derpy promised.

"Can you keep the promise this time?" Sparkler asked bluntly.

"Of course not, muffin!" Derpy said, flying over and rubbing Sparkler's mane affectionately. She rolled her eyes and back away.

"Mom!" another unicorn called. This one merely ran in, having never actually learned to teleport. "Dad came home earlier! He's in the kitchen!"

"Where did he park the TARDIS?" Derpy asked, settling down on the ground.

"I think it's in the attic. Beats me how he got it there," Sparkler answered. "The attic's like, what, half it's height?"

"Don't even try to understand the TARDIS," Derpy warned.

She walked into the kitchen, where a brown Earth-pony was chewing on an apple, before spitting it in the trash. His hourglass Cutie Mark identified him as Doctor Whooves.

"I hate apples. Apples are rubbish," he complained.

"Then why were you eating it?" Derpy asked. He looked up and smiled when he noticed her.

"Oh, I thought that was the front door crashing down by itself. Hello, Ditzy!" he greeted. He looked at the last piece of apple in his hoof. "Only thing in the kitchen."

"I'll go shopping again later," Derpy promised. "So, what are you doing home? It's only been a few days since you last left."

"You forget, I can come home anytime I want," he pointed out. "It's been... a month or so since I left you last, relatively speaking."

"He was glowing when he came back!" Dinky shouted.

"... You were... glowing?" Derpy asked.

"Ah, uh, um... that's a story for a different time. I promise you, nothing is wrong," Doctor Whooves said nervously. He let out a cough, releasing a yellow cloud into the air.

"Where is the injury?" Derpy asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Doctor Whooves answered.

"Why are you dying?" Derpy asked, more specifically.

"Um... 'dying' is a little strong, isn't it? I mean, I'll be right back in a few hours, good as new," Doctor Whooves said, smiling weakly.

"Sparkler!" Derpy called. The older unicorn walked into the kitchen within the next second. "Of course, you were right outside. How thoroughly did you check him for injuries?"

"I didn't?" Sparkler said.

"Alright, Doctor, we're taking you to a healer before you begin your regeneration completely," Derpy commanded. "Come on, get in the TARDIS. We're heading to Canterlot."

"But- but it was a Cyberpony! I quite think I'm beyond the reach of healing at this point!" Doctor Whooves protested.

"Into the TARDIS!" Derpy shouted, pushing him towards the stairs. "Muffins, we'll be back soon. Relatively."

With that, the two unicorns' parents went up the stairs. They heard a loud noise as the TARDIS dematerialized. Dinky looked at her sister hopefully.

"Yeah, dad will be fine. Completely. Just, uh, don't panic if he comes back a totally different stallion," Sparkler reassured her. Dinky raised an eyebrow.

{~X~}

A loud crash was heard from the Sugarcube Corner basement, just before a pegasus colt emerged covered in flour. His twin sister, an orange unicorn, looked up from her table of books.

"Don't tell me. You dropped the bag of flour on yourself trying to get to the sugar again?" Pumpkin Cake asked.

"Um...well...yes?" Pound Cake answered. brushing himself off. "I swear, Madame LeFlour hates me. It would be easier if you would help me."

"I'm studying," Pumpkin Cake responded.

"You're ALWAYS studying. Do you honestly think you can get into the Princess' Academy for Unicorns?" Pound Cake complained.

"I'll keep studying until I can get an entrance exam. But, I'll stop studying and help you bake. You clearly need it."

"Nerd."

"Blockhead."

"This would be easier if Pinkie Pie was here," Pound Cake said. "I wonder how she's doing in Fillydelphia."

"I'm sure she's doing just fine," Pumpkin Cake answered as she levitated a bag of sugar out of the basement. "Now let's see..." She started humming a tune, a tune which only took a few seconds before Pound started humming along.

_All you have to do is a cup of flour, add it to the mix._

_Now just take a little something sweet, not sour, a bit of salt, just a pinch!_

_Making these treats is such a cinch, add a teaspoon of vanilla!_

_Add a little more and you count to four, and you never get your filla!_

The twins poured the cupcake batter into trays and stuck it in the oven.

"Great, we'll leave those to bake. Now, if you need me-" Pumpkin started

"You'll be in your nerd corner?"

"No, I will be creating more possible futures for myself, besides 'inherit Sugarcube Corner'."

"Hey! Maybe I WANT to inherit it!"

{~X~}

Pipsqueak, captain of the seven seas! Pirate extraordinaire! Feared by everypony!

... And grounded to his room. He was currently imagining this, as he read through "Daring Doo and the Seventh Sea Plunder". For the third time in the past week. He was a white stallion with brown spots, and, unusual for his age, had managed to remain a blank flank.

"Pipsqueak, it's dinnertime," he mother said, popping her head into his room.

"Yeah, mom, be right there," he answered, distracted by the book.

"Haven't you read that a few times already?" his mom asked, confused.

"Yeah, but it's the best one in the series! How can you get tired of Daring Doo punching a shark?" Pipsqueak asked.

"I have no idea. Well, it'll get cold if you stay in there much longer. I lifted your grounding two hours ago."

"You did? Huh, I hadn't noticed," Pipsqueak said.

He reluctantly set his book down and followed his mother to the kitchen. His dad was there, already munching in a grilled sandwich.

"Hello there, Pip," he greeted. "How did your day go?"

"I don't know. I was busy exploring the seven seas," Pipsqueak answered, shrugging.

"Oh, Pipsqueak, something came for you in the mail. At least, I assume it's for you. The mailmare may have gotten confused again," his mother said. She slid an envelope across the table, and Pipsqueak's eyes lit up.

"Yes! It's from the Canterlot Museum!" he shouted. "They finally replied!"

"... What?" his parents asked simultaneously.

"Oh, I sent them a letter ages ago, but it must have gotten lost in the mail," Pipsqueak explained. "I asked them to send me copies of any archeological dig sites within 3 hours from Ponyville."

"You, uh, don't mean literal copies of dig sites, do you?" his mother asked.

"What? No, that's crazy. Maps, mom, maps!"

Pipsqueak opened up the envelope, and began unfolding a map inside. It unfolded once, twice, three times. Soon, the large map covered half the dining room table, forcing his father to remove his plate. Pipsqueak looked over the map expectantly, before placing his hoof on the nearest site.

"Here. 1 hour and 13 minutes, approximately. I'm totally heading there," Pipsqueak said proudly.

"With who?" his father asked.

"Alone?" Pipsqueak asked. "Come on, I'm practically a full-grown stallion."

"You're 8," his mother said.

"And 7 months," Pipsqueak protested.

"Fine. This weekend, I'll take you," his mother said. "But for now, fold up that map and put it away."

{~X~}

Most people assume that there are some ponies with almost no redeeming talents. No positive traits. Nothing of any real value to society. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are two such ponies. However, you would be surprised, if you were to look past everything they show off.

"Diamond, is the pearl necklace finished yet?" Silver Spoon asked, interrupting her friend at the work desk. Diamond Tiara jumped, spilling a few pearls onto the floor.

"Silver Spoon!" she shouted angrily. Her friend dove to the floor to recover the pearls, holding them up to Diamond. Diamond sighed, and put them back on the table. "Alright, I just need to string these last few ones. What's the demand, again?"

"We need 7 of these by Thursday night," Silver Spoon said. "You're already well on your way!" Diamond Tiara yelled in frustration, pounding her head on the desk.

"This is the third one, and I'm running out of pearls!" she shouted. "Could you go call up my dad and ask him when the next shipment arrives?"

"Alright. One sec," Silver Spoon said. Diamond Tiara's own cell phone rang on the desk, and she anxiously picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ah, hello. Is this Diamond Tiara?" came a friendly voice across the line.

"Yes, it is," she answered.

"This is Miss Cheerilee," the voice said. "Could you come by the old schoolhouse?"

"Uh... sorry, Miss Cheerilee, I'm sort of busy here. And, um, panicking a bit, since our pearl supply doesn't match up with our pearl demand," Diamond said.

"Oh, alright. I just wanted to talk about your graduating tests, but it can wait," Cheerilee responded. "I'll call you later. Good-bye!"

"Good-bye, Miss Cheerilee," Diamond Tiara said. She closed the phone, letting out a sigh.

"Silver Spoon! Have you called my dad yet?" she yelled.

{~X~}

Hoofsteps echoed down the halls of Canterlot Castle, as Princess Luna made her way to the throne room. She pushed open the door and stepped in, finding her older sister staring into space.

"Tia, is something wrong?" Luna asked. Celestia turned her head to look at Luna.

"No, Luna. Nothing's wrong," she answered.

"Then why did you tell the servant that you needed to see me urgently?" Luna asked, with a clearly disbelieving tone in her voice.

"Well, it's...the Elements are missing. Again," Celestia responded. Luna's neck snapped to attention.

"But there are no less than a hundred tightly-sealed doors, plus the guards! How could they be mssing?" she asked in panic.

"I asked the guards, but apparently, they can't remember a thing. They say it's all some strange blur. All they can really remember is two red dots," Celestia answered.

"What does that mean?" Luna asked.

"Again, I don't know. However, they were badly hidden this time," Celestia said. Luna sighed with relief. "I can pick up faint traces of their magic, but they've traveled a very long way."

"How far, exactly?" Luna asked.

"Outside of Equestria," Celestia said.

"Badly hidden, indeed," Luna muttered sarcastically.

The alicorns were interrupted by a loud bang just outside their throne room. A grey Earth-pony mare galloped in, wearing a bowtie around her neck. She was dragging a white unicorn with a two-shaded blue mane in. The unicorn seemed to have collapsed.

"Octavia?" Celestia asked, recognizing the mare from the Gala.

"Princesses, we have a problem," Octavia said, gasping. "Fillydelphia is under attack."


	2. The Battle of Fillydelphia

"Pardon?" Luna asked.

Octavia and her unconscious friend, a unicorn named Vinyl Scratch, had just brought fairly distressing news. Celestia actually didn't seem that surprised.

"Who is attacking Fillydelphia?" she asked.

"A blue mare and her gang of thugs," Octavia said bluntly. "I counted six in all. Three mares and three stallions, of each pony type. Well, excluding alicorns like yourselves, of course."

"Tia, that's where the Element holders are," Luna reminded.

"I was about to get to that," Octavia said, interrupting Luna. The princess glared at the musician. "Their appearance there appears to have been solely to attack my sister and her friends."

"... Sister?" Luna asked.

"Inkamena Octavia Pie. Known by my sisters as Inkie. Pinkie is one such sister," Octavia answered. "Like I was saying, the Elements were targeted specifically. I can probably give you the details of the battle later, after you come and help Fillydelphia."

"Thou art very commanding," Luna pointed out.

"I'm the oldest in the family, I'm used to authority. Will you please help Fillydelphia? The Elements are fighting a losing battle," Octavia requested.

"We can help only if we know the current state of things. Explain, please," Celestia asked.

"But there's no ti-"

"Explain, please," Celestia asked again.

"Very well, then," Octavia said, sighing and lying down next to Vinyl.

{~X~}

The sun rose over the old town of Fillydelphia. Octavia and Vinyl had roomed together during their night at the hotel. It didn't take long for them to get ready for the concert they were having later that day. They headed down to the hotel lobby, where they found an expectant Pinkie Pie and her friends waiting for them.

"Mornining, Inkie! Are you excited for our day together? I'm excited! I've never been so excited! Well, except for the time I *GAAAASSSSP*, but really, what could top that?" Pinkie rambled.

"Pinkie?" Octavia began.

"What is it, Inkie?"

"Please shut up."

"I have no idea what she said," Vinyl said.

"Well, it's a little hard to read the lips of a rambling person. Good morning, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity."

"Morning, Octavia," Twilight said. "Sorry if Pinkie's more hyperactive than usual today. She discovered coffee."

"Who are you?" Pinkie asked, bouncing over and shaking Vinyl's hoof.

"Vinyl Scratch. We've met before," Vinyl answered.

"Who?" Pinkie asked, tilting her head.

"I provided music for Rarity's fashion show," Vinyl continued.

"Which one?" Pinkie continued.

"The one for Hoity Toity," Vinyl answered.

"Which one?" Pinkie asked again.

"The one where you five dressed up in ridiculous outfits," Vinyl said, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Which-"

"The one where Flutterpie had a bird's nest on her head!" Vinyl shouted.

"Her name is Fluttershy, and that was a totally different pony! You silly filly!" Pinkie said happily. Vinyl narrowed her eyes, and slipped her shades onto her face. "OH! It IS you!"

"Yeah. Hi," Vinyl said. She took off her sunglasses, storing them in the Neverspace where ponies keep everything.

"I thought your name was DJ P0N-3," Pinkie stated happily.

"That's my stage name. My real name is, like I said, Vinyl Scratch."

"Why did you call Fluttershy Flutterpie?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was answered with silence. "I asked why you called-"

"She can't hear you, Rainbow. Vinyl's deaf," Octavia stated.

"Then how does she DJ?" Twilight asked.

"Chalk. Doesn't always work, though. She once remixed the Pony Pokey beyond recognition."

"Are you talking about The Incident?" Vinyl asked.

"No, of course not. After all, I promised that was our secret," Octavia said.

"So, this was some sort of incident that's too bad to let word get out?" Pinkie asked.

"... Actually, no, that's an entirely different event. I Pinkie Pie Promised not to tell. The event I'm talking about happened in front of an entire crowd. It would be hard NOT to let word get out. I'm not stupid enough to break a Pinkie Pie Promise, and certainly not stupid enough to tell you if I did," Octavia said. She shuddered a bit.

"Good. Don't ever break one, because if you do, I _will_ find out," Pinkie said, her demeanor changing to a sudden and much more frightening one. She was back to her smiling self in the next split-second, though.

"Yeah, after the time Blinkie broke one, I've been scared to break one for fear of the same fate," Octavia said, backing away from her sister cautiously.

"Can I ask what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You've been in the hospital with a broken wing before, right?" Octavia asked.

"Um, yeah," Rainbow answered. "It wasn't that bad."

"Her state was similar to that of your wardmate," Octavia warned. Rainbow Dash stepped away from Pinkie slowly. "Rocks make really good weapons, and we grew up on a rock farm. Let this be a warning."

"Wait, that story was true?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you how she got her Cutie Mark? She threw her first-ever party with Granny Pie," Octavia said.

"Well, she mentioned everything but yer Granny, and she ended with saying that that was how Equestria was made. We were... a bit skeptical."

"She ends the Hearth's Warming Eve tale by saying that was how she earned her Cutie Mark, so don't mind it."

"So, where are we heading today?" Vinyl asked.

"We're going to the park, first. Fluttershy requested it," Twilight answered. "Besides, there are some nice sculptures there. Apparently, they even have gigantic stone carvings of our Elements... That is relatively recent, of course."

"Sweet," Vinyl said. "Let's go, everypony!"

{~X~}

The group had finished examining a statue by Michelangelo Buonarroti, or as Pinkie called him "Michelangelo Burrito". Twilight was not amused.

"One of the most famous artists of all time, and you can't even bother to pronounce his name correctly?" she asked, annoyed.

"I like Michelangelo Burrito! Burritos are good!" Pinkie said happily.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack suddenly slid into the group, nearly crashing into the sculpture in their haste.

"Ah... won..." Applejack gasped out.

"Did... not... I was distracted..." Rainbow argued.

"Distraction or not, Ah was here first," Applejack argued back.

"C'mon, it's not everyday... that a gray streak... zooms through the sky..." Rainbow said.

"Ya stopped ta yell at it," Applejack continued. "Ah think that counts as fair game."

"Rematch!" Rainbow challenged.

"Same course?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. Onyourmarksgetsetgo!" Rainbow shouted. She zoomed off, leaving Applejack to cough at the dust.

"... Are you gonna go back after her?" Twilight asked.

"Nah. Ah just wanna see her fly circles round the park," Applejack answered. "Why would Ah agree to a rematch when Ah won?"

"So when are you going to tell her she can stop?" Rarity asked.

"When she gets tired," Applejack responded.

"If she thinks you're racing, why is she flying up into the sky?" Vinyl asked.

"What?" Applejack asked.

She looked up, seeing a rainbow-colored streak shooting into the sky. A gray-colored streak suddenly shot into view, colliding with Rainbow and throwing her off-course.

"Whoa! Fluttershy, could you fly up there and see what that pony wants?" Applejack asked.

"That won't be necessary. We can explain everything," a voice said.

The ponies turned around to find a group of 5 ponies staring at them. One was easily recognizable, as a certain showpony who got driven out of Ponyville years ago: Trixie. The other four were not so easy to recognize. A unicorn stallion with a sleek gray coat and a black mane was beside her, his Cutie Mark obscured by a blue cape. On the other side, a young Earth-pony mare with hair strikingly similar to Pinkie's (or rather, Pinkamena). Her Cutie Mark was a single red dot. It matched her eyes perfectly, save for the lack of a pupil. Behind them, two more ponies could be seen. One was a pegasus stallion with a dull yellow coat and a sharp-cut mane. His grin showed sinister sharped teeth, matching his bat-like wings and draconic eyes. Finally, there was a simple yet large brown Earth-pony stallion. He looked to be around the size of Big Macintosh. Unlike the others of the group, who had smug grins on their faces, his face showed no emotion at all.

"Trixie? Who are your friends?" Twilight asked, stepping in front of the others.

Octavia realized that this was likely a battle not to be fought by her, and slowly began to pull Vinyl away from the scene to let rivals settle their differences. They slipped away behind a statue, before bolting to a tree to continue to survey the scene. They never caught the names of the other ponies, but within just seconds Twilight and Trixie were dueling while the other paired up to fight off the rest of her gang.

Applejack began to fight the Earth-pony stallion, but for once, it appeared to be a battle of strength in which she was outmatched. He casually kicked her with his hind hoof, hurling her into a stone statue. She got right back up, though, and kicked him back in the jaw.

"... Hey, Octavia, why are those two just staring at each other?" Vinyl asked, pointing to two more of the paired up ponies.

It was Fluttershy and the Earth-pony mare, more specifically. They were engaged in what appeared to be a staring contest. The mare's eyes had shrunk to where her pupils were no longer visible, giving her eyes the same appearance of the dot on her flank.

"... Her special talent is staring? Wow, lame," Vinyl muttered.

"Actually, I think something else may be going on," Octavia said.

"Like what?" Vinyl asked.

"Fluttershy isn't just staring. She's using The Stare, like what Pinkie told me about a while back. It's sort of like mind control, except that it's just implanting enough fear into the victim that they are cowed to do whatever Fluttershy commands," Octavia explained.

"Then how is the mare resisting it?" Vinyl asked.

"Actually... I think Fluttershy's resisting her," Octavia said. "C'mon, don't look either of them in the eyes."

They pulled their eyes away from the staring contest, to where Twilight and Trixie were still dueling. It was at that moment that Octavia noticed a large brooch around Trixie's neck. It was in the shape of her wand and moon Cutie Mark. Octavia also noticed that unlike the typical magic duel that such a powerful unicorn as Twilight would engage in, it wasn't a complete curb-stomp. Trixie was putting up a significant battle, and even threw Twilight onto the defensive occasionally.

"Octavia, look at the sky," Vinyl whispered.

Octavia looked up. There, in the sky, streaks of rainbow and gray were colliding repeatedly. The speeds of the aerial battle were truly insane, and Octavia winced as a sonic boom went off from both ends of the battle. The two duelists collided again at hypersonic speeds, and she was amazed that either of them stayed flying after such a clash.

"Funny. I thought I heard a boom for a moment, but that's impossible," Vinyl said.

"YOU heard it? Wow, that is impossible. And yet..." Octavia answered.

She looked back to the ground, where the rest of the party was still fighting. The unicorn stallion had produced a dagger, and was waving it around telekinetically. It was swiftly dodged by Rarity, his opponent. She actually didn't seem too interested in the fight, and was just talking to him as she dodged his blows. For some reason, every word made his eyes glisten.

Finally, Pinkie was paired up with the pegasus. In a normal fight, the Earth-pony would've been demolished by the superior mobility of a pegasus. Obviously, though, this was no normal fight. Whenever he lunged at her, she seemed to appear in a different spot completely. They never actually saw her disappear or reappear, she just... was there. The pegasus was as confused as they were.

The fight continued in this manner for several minutes, while Octavia and Vinyl pulled themselves away to a safe spot. They retreated to their hotel, looking out the window. The aerial fight was still going on, and they could see the clashes of magic from the park.

"Hi, guys!" Pinkie Pie declared, having appeared behind them instantly. Octavia jumped, though for obvious reasons, Vinyl was unaware of her appearance.

"Pinkie, where'd you come from?" Octavia asked.

"The park, duh! You came from the same place, Inkie!" Pinkie answered. Without warning, the pegasus she had been fighting burst through the floor underneath them.

"You- will- stay- still!" he shouted. "Just stay still and die already!"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to kill my sister?" Octavia asked, stepping up beside the pink mare. "That would be lovely, because I can always use new strings for my cello."

"Who the hay are you?" the pegasus asked.

"Inkamena Octavia Pie, and you will not threaten my little sister on my watch," Octavia answered. "You lay one hoof on her, and red strings will be seen at my next performance."

"I have no interest in you," the pegasus said dismissively.

"Then why do you have interest in my sister?" Octavia asked, reaching for her cello.

"She represents the Element of Laughter. Normally, I would've killed Fluttershy instead, but circumstances changed," the pegasus said. "Now leave, before I kill all three of you."

He got no verbal response. A large, heavy, wooden cello suddenly crashed against his head. His eyes whirled for a few seconds, before he fell through the hole he'd made in the floor. They looked down, seeing that he'd apparently crashed through multiple stories on the way up.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt," Pinkie said.

"I certainly hope so," Octavia said. She looked at her cello worriedly, seeing that it had broken the back. "My poor cello."

"Oh, hey there, Pinkie. Did I miss anything?" Vinyl asked, turning around to notice the sisters. "... What happened to the floor?"

"That's a story for another time. Pinkie, you should go back and help your friends," Octavia said.

"You should go look for Rainbow Dash first," Vinyl mentioned. "She was just sent flying into the horizon. She wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the other guy's attack."

"Oh, no, not Dashie!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "Never fear, Dashie, your hero is on the way!" She then bounced out the door in a very unheroic manner.

"Vinyl?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah?"

"How good are you with teleporting?"

"The only time I've been able to do it, I had another unicorn providing support. Even then, I ended up sleeping for the next twelve hours."

"Then we shall have to find a unicorn to help us. I believe this isn't a rivalry battle, but a battle against the wielders of the Elements of Harmony specifically."

"You think they're a threat to Equestria?"

"Yes. The pegasus stallion with the bat wings said he was trying to kill Pinkie because she represents the Element of Laughter."

"So...get to Canterlot and warn the princesses?"

"Exactly."

The ponies ran down the stairs to the hotel lobby and out the door. They ran back to the park, where a small crowd had gathered a safe distance from the battle to watch. From what they could see, Fluttershy had disappeared, leaving the Earth-pony mare to stand there, appearing to concentrate on something. Rarity's opponent had gotten a few hits, but it was clear that somepony had delivered a hoof to his eye in retaliation. Applejack and the stallion she was fighting both had several marks, but they both refused to give up. Two more mares had joined the fray. A purple marbled pegasus with a blue mane, a brown beret, and a bow and arrow Cutie Mark was flying above, serving as an aerial sniper, while her friend, a light blue and purple Earth-pony with a two-tone blue mane, a khaki vest, and a jumping fence Cutie Mark was bouncing around, bucking ponies in the faces. It appeared, by all accounts, that they were on the Elements' side.

They were interrupted as a large explosion shattered a stone statue, caused by a dark pink unicorn with a curly yellow mane and a blue jumpsuit that obscured her Cutie Mark. Her eyes were deprived of their pupils.

"Rose!" the pegasus shouted, as the Earth-pony was knocked back by the explosion. "Focus your destruction more carefully!"

"I am," the unicorn answered. The pegasus' bow suddenly snapped in half.

"What the hay, Rose?" the Earth-pony screamed.

Suddenly, Rose seemed to come to attention, as her pupils came back to life. Octavia scanned the field for the source, and found Vinyl near an unconscious Earth-pony mare. She hadn't even noticed that Vinyl had slipped away. Vinyl cantered back to them, smiling.

"Nailed it," she boasted.

"Vinyl, what did you just do?" Octavia asked.

"I have no idea!" Vinyl answered. "I just got it in my head that she seemed fairly defenseless, and she was on the bad side, so I hit her with a tree branch!"

"Hey, guys... what happened?" the unicorn asked, rubbing her head.

"You shattered the statue of the Element of Magic and snapped my bow!" the pegasus yelled.

"Why would I do that? It's all one big blur... I guess I missed again," Rose said.

"No, you did that on purpose!" the pegasus argued.

"Why would I snap your bow, Marble? I mean, really," Rose asked.

"Hey, if you don't mind, we sort of need a unicorn," Octavia interrupted. "Do you mind helping Vinyl here to teleport?"

"Oh, sure, I guess," Rose answered. "Where are you going?"

"Canterlot. As close to the throne room as possible," Octavia answered.

"Oh. The throne room is teleport locked, but I can help you get just outside easily," Rose said. "Ready?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Rose? We don't need you blowing them up," the Earth-pony said. Octavia's eyes widened.

"Heh... don't worry, you'll be fine. She's just nervous because my special talent is destruction," Rose reassured. This didn't help. "My name is River Rose, by the way. My friends are Marble Marks the pegasus and Joy Jumper the Earth-pony."

Vinyl stepped up next to Octavia. "We don't really need your names. We just need help," she stated. She then turned to Octavia. "We have to try it, Octavia. There aren't any other unicorns in this crowd and Fillydelphia isn't known for it's unicorn population. We need to get to Canterlot fast and we can't spend time looking for another unicorn."

"Fine, fine, but if we blow up, it's on your head. Or what will be left of your head," Octavia declared.

At this declaration, Rose's horn started glowing a pale yellow, while Vinyl's glowed a light blue like the shade in her mane. That was the last thing Octavia saw before she was in the halls of Canterlot Castle.

{~X~}

"And so, here we are. I hope that was in-depth enough that the Elements lost the battle while I was telling you the story, or should I go longer?" Octavia asked.

"No, that is plenty long, thank you," Celestia asked, while Luna continued to glare at the brash Earth-pony.

"How much more rude can thou be?" Luna asked.

"Plenty, if you don't shut up and teleport," Octavia answered. Luna's eye twitched.

"Now, Luna, her rudeness is justified. Granted, she STILL shouldn't use it, given our status, but let's ignore that for now," Celestia said. "Let's go to Fillydelphia and see how my faithful student has been faring."

"Tis strange, though. The pegasus thou hit with a cello sounded rather like Boldwing," Luna stated.

"Who?" Octavia asked.

"He was a former Night Guard. Unfortunately, his coloring didn't quite blend in with the night. That, combined with excessive cruelty, had him banished from his position," Luna said.

"Wow, you hired a psychopath?" Octavia asked. Luna's eye twitched again.

"Thou should be banished for thine impertinence," Luna growled. "Let us go, sister."

With that, the two alicorns teleported away.

{~X~}

Celestia and Luna arrived in the Fillydelphia park to find a scene of rubble and bloodstains. There were several police officers around interrogating various ponies to try to get a full story of what happened. They immediately approached the chief of the police.

"Officer?" Celestia asked, getting his attention.

"O-oh! Princesses! You don't need to worry. Everything here is under control. You can go back to Canterlot. You didn't have to bother coming here," the officer started rambling. He sounded as if he was trying to reassure himself as much as he was trying to reassure the princesses.

"I was told the situation involved my student. Where is Twilight Sparkle?" Celestia asked, cutting off the chief.

"Uhm, well, she's...we're just...we were going to..." the chief stuttered.

"Thou does not know where she is, do thou?" Luna asked.

"Well...no. No sign of Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie, either," the chief admitted.

"What of Applejack and Rarity?" Celestia asked.

"They are in no condition to see anypony. After the police arrived, six of the ponies vanished and Applejack and Rarity were immediately rushed to the hospital for highly severe injuries," the chief stated.

"We were told of three more ponies involved in the battle. Does thou know where they are? We wish to speak with them," Luna said.

"Are you speaking of the group of a pegasus, Earth-pony, and unicorn, right? Unicorn blew up the statue of the Element of Magic?" the chief asked.

"Yes, River Rose the unicorn, Marble Marks the pegasus, and Joy Jumper the Earth-pony,' Celestia answered.

"They are speaking with Officer Coral over there," the chief pointed to where the trio were talking to a rather young-looking pale pink Earth-pony officer.

The princesses nodded to the chief, who was now pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his face with, and walked over to the officer.

"Officer Coral, if we could speak to these three, please?" Celestia asked.

"O-of course, Your Highnesses! I'll just go over there a-and..." Officer Coral stuttered, before bowing and bolting off.

"Princesses? Hello! I'm River Rose and these are-" Rose started.

"We know your names," Luna said, cutting off the unicorn.

"You do? How?" Joy Jumper asked.

"Octavia told us," Celestia stated.

"Octavia? Octavia who?" Marble asked, confused.

"The grey Earth-pony here earlier. River Rose helped her friend teleport the two of them to Canterlot Castle."

"Oh, good. They DIDN'T blow up. That's a relief," Joy Jumper said.

"Hey! I'm not THAT bad!" Rose said, annoyed.

"Yeah, you kinda are," her friends said at the same time.

"Yes, Octavia and Vinyl Scratch did not blow up. Now can you tell us what happened?" Luna asked.

"Sure," Marble said.

{~X~}

The three were walking in the park, not really paying attention to anything. Marble was flying above the two, while Rose walked carefully, so as to avoid accidentally destroying the ground. They were discussing the concert coming up, which had some surprise guests. In fact, they were guessing who exactly the surprise ponies might be.

"I still think it's that Heartstrings girl. She's obscure enough that nopony would guess it was her," Joy Jumper said.

"Exactly. She's obscure. She would come up on stage and everypony would be all like 'Who's that pony? I've never seen her before,'" Marble said.

"Hey, guys..." Rose said.

"What is it, Rose?" Joy Jumper asked.

"Look over there. What's with the flashes of light?" Rose pointed down the path to their right, where they could see large flashes of light,with ponies occasionally coming into view for brief moments.

"It looks to be...some sort of duel," Marble said. "Let's check it out."

They approached the duel to find the holders of the Elements of Harmony engaged in battle with some other ponies they didn't recognize. Or rather, five of the Element holders. Fluttershy was nowhere to be seen. Rarity was avoiding a knife that somepony in a cape was waving around while Rainbow Dash, or rather somepony who was spewing rainbows that they assumed to be Rainbow Dash, was locked in aerial battle with somepony who left a gray trail behind her. Applejack and a large stallion were taking turns bucking each other, a draconic-looking pegasus and a young mare with the creepiest red eyes they had ever seen were trying to attack Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle was dueling a blue unicorn.

"I don't think this is an ordinary magic duel," Rose said, looking at her friends.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. It's not like they chose to duel in the park instead of a dueling arena, or that they seem to be having a full-on battle," Marble said, sarcastically.

"I think we should join the fight," Joy Jumper said, catching her friends off-guard.

"What?" Marble said. "Are you crazy? How can we help them?"

"Easy. Your special talent is archery, mine is parkour, and Rose's is destruction itself. I think we should help."

"What if we're interrupting something really important? They might not want us to join in," Rose said.

"Really, Rose? Because the crazy unicorn with the knife appears to be trying stab Rarity in the heart. If it makes you feel any better, here," Joy Jumper said before turning to the battle and yelling, "Hey! Do you need any help!"

Rarity and her opponent immediately turned around to see them, pausing their fight in the process.

"No, we don't need help," the unicorn with the knife said.

"Yes, help would be appreciated," Rarity said, glaring at the other unicorn.

"Good! Because we were asking Rarity and not the psychopath with the knife!" Joy Jumper yelled back.

"I am NOT a psychopath! I'll have you know that I am completely sane and very well educated!" the psychopath answered.

"I don't really care! C'mon, girls!" Joy Jumper said.

Marble pulled her bow and arrows out of Neverspace and flew higher. Joy Jumper crouched and leaped, jumping off a tree and performing a backflip before bucking the psychopath in the eye. He glared at her and tried to hit her with the knife before turning back to Rarity. River Rose walked over to a tree near Applejack and the Earth-pony stallion's fight. She kicked it with her front hoof, causing it to topple over. The stallion barely dodged before it could fall on top of him. Applejack gaped for a second.

"Ah'm never invitin' yah to come harvest apples with me," Applejack said before turning back to the stallion, who was slightly dazed from feeling the full force of a tree falling next to him, and bucking him in the flank.

The battle continued for several minutes, gathering a small crowd along with it. Eventually, Pinkie Pie, avoiding an attack from the pegasus, appeared at the entrance to the park and bounced off, with the pegasus chasing her. The battle continued for a few more minutes, with more ponies coming to watch, until River Rose and the Earth-pony mare disappeared behind a statue to fight. Once they got behind the statue, Rose prepared to charge, but immediately stopped when she looked the pony in the face. The mare's eyes shrunk, until they were small red dots with no pupils.

"You are now under my control. You will do as I say. Understand?" the mare said. Rose nodded, as everything blurred around her.

On the other side of the statue, Marble and Joy Jumper were still fighting. They were vaguely aware of an Earth-pony and a unicorn running towards the scene. Then Rose came crashing through the statue.

{~X~}

"We know this part. Can you please skip ahead to after you teleported Octavia and Vinyl?" Celestia asked.

"Of course," Joy Jumper said.

{~X~}

After Octavia and Vinyl vanished, the three turned back to the fight. Marble, having lost her bow, ducked into the crowd of spectators and watched. The fight was rather uninteresting for about three minutes, until the Earth-pony mare approached Twilight and the blue unicorn's fight. She jumped in between them and narrowed her eyes. Her eyes once again reduced to dots as she stared Twilight in the eyes. Twilight seemed to be resisting for a bit, until her eyes became devoid of pupils and she nodded. She immediately turned and ran from the battle, much to the protests of Applejack and Rarity, who were both covered in injuries and exhausted by this point.

"Where is she going?" Rarity asked. "She can't possibly be leaving the battle. She was starting to win against Trixie."

"Don't you worry your little green head about it," Trixie said, turning to Rarity."And if you do worry, you won't have to much longer."

The Earth-pony mare shut her eyes for a second. When she opened them, her eyes had returned to normal. She turned and gave a smug look to Applejack and Rarity. It was then that two pegasi came flying in. One was the draconic one from earlier, but the other one was new. She looked like Rainbow Dash, but monochromatic, with the only color on her being light grey-blue streaks in her mane and tail and her incredibly light pink eyes. The six ponies split up to take on their four remaining adversaries. Fortunately, before the remaining holders of the Elements could get completely curb-stomped, the police showed up, causing the ponies to flee the scene.

{~X~}

"And that's about everything," Joy Jumper said.

"Strange. It would appear the Earth-pony mare you speak of posseses some sort of mind-control, which should be impossible for an Earth-pony like her," Celestia said.

"Pinkie Sense," Luna reminded her.

"I'm not sure that counts. Pinkie Pie is by all accounts not a normal pony," Celestia said.

"The story is still incomplete, though. Twilight Sparkle told me of this Trixie, but I do not know of these other five ponies. I say we see if we may speak to Applejack and Rarity yet. They may be able to finish out the story for us," Luna said.

"I agree," Celestia said. "Thank you for telling us of this gap in Octavia's story."

"No problem, Princess," Rose said.

{~X~}

The princesses stepped into the Fillydelphia hospital and approached the receptionist, who was sorting through some papers.

"We are looking for Applejack and Rarity. We wish to speak with them," Celestia said.

"I'm sorry. They're not taking- Oh!" the receptionist exclaimed, looking up from her papers. "P-princesses... I'm sorry. Applejack and Rarity are on the third floor. Take the second hallway to your left, go all the way down. There will be a set of double doors. They will be through there."

"We thank thee for thy assistance," Luna said loudly, scaring the receptionist a little.

"Sister, you're using the Canterlot Voice again," Celestia whispered.

"Oh, yes, right. Our apologies," Luna said, making an intentional effort to lower her voice.

The two continued up to the third floor, following the receptionist's instructions until they reached the set of double doors. Luna pushed them open and stepped into the room, followed closely by Celestia. They found Applejack and Rarity covered in bandages. Both were slightly dusty and Applejack had lost the tie to her mane. Her stetson was in worse wear than usual, and was laid beside her. Rarity was the first to notice the Princesses out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing here, Princesses?" she asked, causing Applejack to turn her head and notice them, too.

"We wished to address you for a more accurate account of this day's events," Luna answered.

"Why?" Applejack asked.

"Because there seems to be some sort of missing puzzle piece in the stories we've heard today," Celestia answered. "We do not know who the majority of your attackers were, nor why they attacked you in the first place. Trixie is slightly understandable, as she holds a grudge against Twilight Sparkle, but you have never met the other five before, have you?"

"No, I am fairly certain I have not associated with knife-hurling ruffians before," Rarity answered.

"And Ah sure never met that big stallion before," Applejack added. "Well, might as well tell 'em the story, right, Rarity?"

"Very well. I'll do the talking, to keep your ridiculous accent out of it," Rarity said.

"You leave mah accent outta this!" Applejack shouted.

"I just said, that's exactly what I'm going to do," Rarity said, earning a glare from Applejack.

{~X~}

"Trixie? Who are your friends?"

"Oh, of course. How silly of me to forget introductions. The unicorn stallion is Niop, the Earth-pony stallion is Poker Face, the mare is Rose Eyes, and the dragon-pegasus here is Boldwing. The pegasus fighting Rainbow Dash up there is Inkjet. That's about all you need to know. Are you ready to fight?" Trixie asked.

"Wait, fight?" Twilight looked confused.

"Yes. Fight. I certainly hope the bearers of the Elements of Harmony aren't going to back out of a fight so easily. After all, that means we would simply have to kill you all right now and where's the fun in that? I want you to watch us pick off your friends one by one, Twilight Sparkle," Trixie said, giving Twilight a smug look, as if she had already won.

Twilight glared at Trixie and took a step forward. Her horn started to glow as she prepared to fight. Trixie's horn started glowing in response. And so the battle begun, as each Element holder stepped forward to fight whichever opponent they felt would be the best match for them. When Fluttershy started her staring contest with Rose Eyes, Boldwing got a disappointed look on his face before starting his somewhat-of-a-fight with Pinkie Pie. Applejack paired off with Poker Face, who's strength felt somewhat comparable to that of Big MacIntosh. Meanwhile, Niop tried to stab Rarity, which resulted in her having to start cutting back... by insulting his fashion sense.

{~X~}

"THAT'S what you were doing?" Applejack interrupted.

"Capes are out of season, and it could only barely conceal his Cutie Mark, besides. I got several good looks at it while he was attacking me," Rarity said.

"... You've got a crazy stallion stabbing you, and you look at his flank of all things?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that his Cutie Mark looked exactly like his knife. A gold hilt, with a long blade," Rarity said.

"Why the hay does he have a knife for a Cutie Mark? And why does it matter in the heat of battle?" Applejack continued.

"To the first question, I don't know. To the second, I think it matters plenty to know what your opponent is good at, especially when he is attacking you with it," Rarity answered. "Now, may I please continue the story?"

"Wait. Thou said the pegasus was named Boldwing?" Luna asked.

"Yes, why?" Rarity asked in response.

"He was a member of the Night Guard. We had him kicked out for a variety of reasons," Celestia answered.

"A former Night Guard, hm? Interesting. Anyway, may I continue now?" Rarity asked.

"Proceed," Luna said.

{~X~}

Rarity continued her game of hit-and-dodge with Niop, while Applejack and Poker Face continued to buck each other. Poker Face was stronger, but Applejack was faster, which meant for every strong hit he got in, she got in about three weaker ones. As Rarity continued to insult Niop's fashion sense, she was watching the staring contest between Fluttershy and Rose Eyes out of the corner of her eye. She watched as Fluttershy's pupils faded. For some reason, Fluttershy nodded to Rose Eyes and ran off from the fight, confusing Rarity.

After running off, Rose Eyes appeared to still be concentrating for a bit, until eventuallyshe blinked and her eyes were back to normal. She gave a glare to nopony in particular, then walked over to help Boldwing fight Pinkie Pie. Her eyes shrunk to red dots once again and she stared at Pinkie. Pinkie, curious, walked over to look her in the eyes. Her pupils faded for a second, before coming back. Rose Eyes gave a little shriek and fell over.

"W-what was that? So... much... happiness..." she said, obviously traumatized.

"Are you ok?" Pinkie asked, looking down at Rose Eyes.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Rose shouted, standing up and backing away quickly, keeping her eyes closed. "Boldwing! Please, kill her! As quickly as possible!"  
>"I've been trying, Rosie," Boldwing said flatly. "I lunge and all of a sudden, she's just... not there."<p>

"She's escaping, featherbrain!" Rose shouted.

This brought Boldwing back to attention, who noticed that Pinkie was happily bouncing over to aid her friends. He pursued her quickly. Her back right leg gave a twitch, and she ducked to let him crash into a tree. He shook his head and glared at her.

"Her mind... I think it was made of oatmeal..." Rose Eyes said, shivering slightly.

"You're not the first person to say that!" Pinkie said happily, bouncing away from Boldwing. "Of course, my mind being made of oatmeal is just craaazy!"

Rose Eyes glared at Pinkie, bent her head down, pawed at the ground, and gave a snort before charging. Pinkie Pie just bounced out of the way. This was when a pegasus, an Earth-pony, and a unicorn all jumped into the batle.

{~X~}

"And... that's far enough. We have spoken to River Rose, Joy Jumper, and Marble Marks, so we know the rest of the story," Celestia said.

"So... did yah find your 'missing puzzle piece'?" Applejack asked, stroking her stetson.

"I'm not sure. It still doesn't quite make sense... Rose Eyes appeared to be traumatized by the happiness incarnate that is Pinkie Pie. Boldwing told Octavia that normally he would be fighting Fluttershy, who is a pony of kindness, his exact opposite," Celestia said, trying to add up the different parts in her head. "Trixie battled Twilight Sparkle, a fellow mage. Applejack fought somepony named Poker Face, though who named him such, I cannot imagine. Rainbow Dash battld Inkjet, a fellow pegasus, in the air. And Rarity battled Niop, who has possibly the strangest name of them all."

"The brooch. Octavia mentioned that Trixie was wearing a brooch," Luna reminded her.

"Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure all the ponies we fought had something around their necks," Rarity said.

"Yer the only one who'd be payin' 'ttention to that," Applejack said.

"Brooches... opposites... I think I know!" Celestia said. "According to legends, everything in existence has an opposite. Even the Elements of Harmony. The Elements of Chaos, as they were called, were Cruelty, Betrayal, Anger, Greed, Deceit, and Illusion. They were the opposites of Kindness, Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Magic, respectively."

"And now Trixie and her thugs have got their hooves on 'em?" Applejack asked.

"That would appear to be the case. Though the chances of such a party that embodies the vices so perfectly coming together, and then not collapsing in on their own group for power struggles... it would have to be some outside force manipulating them," Celestia said. "I mean, one of the Elements is Betrayal."

"The Miasma," Luna said, earning everyone's attention. "The Shadow Miasma. It's what triggered our transformation into Nightmare Moon. It fed upon our envy and tempted us with much greater power."

"That would be a fair guess, though it's impossible to confirm," Celestia answered. "But if the Miasma is active, then that would imply that it has formed a new plan."

"What do these plans result in?" Rarity asked.

"Well, it created Nightmare Moon. Think about it," Celestia said. She paused for a moment, letting the realization sink in. "It would like nothing more than to see the entirety of Equestria thrust into eternal chaos and despair. To be honest, we aren't even sure if it's alive. It appears to be a force more than a creature. But that is beides the point. If the plan is already hatched and active, time is of the essence. Have you heard from any of your friends?"

"Just you two," Applejack answered.

"That is very bad. No sign of Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash? She claimed to Octavia that she was going to rescue the pegasus," Celestia said.

"Not since she was chased back to the hotel, no," Rarity said.

"And Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle are nowhere to be found?" Luna asked.

"That is the case. We haven't heard from Fluttershy since she ran from the battle, and we're not entirely sure where Trixie and Twilight Sparkle went off to," Rarity answered.

"I see. And you will be in the hospital... how long, exactly? Assuming that you could get regular healing magic in addition to medicine?" Celestia asked.

"Ah dunno. Too much math for me," Applejack said, shrugging. She winced as she did so. "Ah would guess a while."

"Very well, then. We cannot go to the Elements of Harmony on our own-" Celestia began.

"Wait, what happened to them? Didn't you have a few hundred protective spells on them this time?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, we did. We also had guards entrusted with the ability to bypass them. If Rose Eyes has the ability to control the actions of a pony, as we suspect, well, add it up," Celestia said.

"Ya' think she controlled the guards into giving them the Elements of Harmony?" Applejack asked.

"Precisely. And we can't very well wait to regather the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, seeing as four of them are missing, and you two are incapacitated for the time being. We need somepony else to find the literal Elements, as well as six ponies who can embody them well enough to use them," Celestia said. "Luna, can you send out a national decree?"

"How loud do you want it?" Luna asked. Celestia facehoofed.

"I meant the other kind. The kind that involves sending letters to the mayor of every town and NOT shouting off the top of Canterlot Mountain," she said.

"Oh, of course, Tia."

"Good. Tell them that Equestria is in a state of emergency and to tell their citizens to avoid leaving their houses. We are not sure where the bearers of the Elements of Chaos may strike next."


	3. Assembling a Team

"And so the princesses recommend that the citizens stay in their homes," Mayor Mare finished reading off the national decree. "That is all. Return to your homes now."

"Wait, Mayor!" a small voice cried out. It was a young purple dragon, noticably grown over the past seven years. "Did the Princesses ever mention what happened to the holders of Elements in Fillydelphia?"

"Yes, but I believe you should hear about that in private. Spike, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Big MacIntosh, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. If you could all come with me, I can tell you exactly what happened," Mayor Mare said.

"What about Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake?' Mrs. Cake asked.

"I think it's better that if they're told, you do it," the mayor said. "Let's go to my office and I'll tell you everything."

"... Why am I being invited, again?" Scootaloo asked.

"You are the closest thing to a family member that is known to Rainbow Dash. Yes, I know that you are not technically related in any way, shape, or form, but I'm settling for it because you would likely wish to hear this. Plus, your friends would end up telling you, anyway," the mayor answered. The other Cutie Mark Crusaders eagerly nodded. Scootaloo shrugged.

As the group walked off to the mayor's office, Diamond Tiara approached Silver Spoon.

"So, the princesses have no idea what they're doing?" Silver Spoon asked.

"From the wording of the letter, it would seem that, yes, the princessses are actually lost as to what they're doing. We'll know for sure if we can find out what happened to the Element bearers," Diamond Tiara said.

"So... eavesdrop?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Yes. I know a window we can listen through. It has some bushes we can hide in," Diamond Tiara answered. "Now, let's hurry. We don't want to miss anything important."

{~X~}

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon popped out of their hiding place as the meeting concluded. The family members walked out with a variety of expressions. The Cakes seemed absolutely traumatized, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking out in unusually solemn silence, Big MacIntosh showed no emotion (as usual), and Spike was nervously breathing small jets of fire.

"Well, now it seems for sure that the princesses have no clue what they're doing and are trying to maintain order as they try to figure out what to do," Diamond Tiara said. "The mayor said that the Elements of Harmony were outside of Equestria and that the princesses were going to send out search parties, right?"

"Right," Silver Spoon said.

"But, the princesses can no longer use the Elements and only two Element holders' locations are known. And their location is in a hospital. Therefore, even if they find the Elements of Harmony, it'll be completely useless, right?"

"Right."

"And since nopony will be buying jewelry, we have no reason to stay and make it, right?"

"... Right," Silver Spoon agreed with a questioning tone.

"And if six ponies were found who fit the six Elements, they could become the new Element holders and save Equestria, right?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Okay, now I'm just getting confused."

"Let's go look for new Element holders."

Silver Spoon started laughing, which attracted attention since they hadn't left the bushes yet.

"That's a a good one, Diamond Tiara. 'Let's go look for new Element holders.' Hilarious," Silver Spoon said. Diamond Tiara just glared at her. "Oh my Celestia, you're serious."

"What the hay are ya'll goofballs doin' in those bushes?" a familiar voice asked. They looked up to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders glaring at them. "Ya'll weren't spyin' on us, were ya'?"

"Yes," Diamond Tiara answered.

"Wait... was that a yes to spyin', or a no to spyin?" Applebloom asked. She looked up in confusion for a moment to meet her friends' gazes. When they looked back down, the two mares were gone. "What the hay?"

{~X~}

The two slowed down after they got a certain distance away.

"So... if we were to actually enact this crazy plan of yours, who would we ask to come with us?" Silver Spoon asked.

"We'd need to gather up a good number of potential users. We don't know who exactly embodies the Elements of Harmony," Diamond Tiara answered. "And who do we know better than anypony else? Our own classmates."

"So... you're not seriously considering Queen Lisp?" Silver Spoon asked. "'Oh, thith wouldth be tho perthecth!'"

"Umm... no, not Twist," Diamond Tiara answered. "Maybe some of the others, though. I think the drunk mare's daughter is a good choice. What was her name again?"

"Ruby Pinch," Silver Spoon reminded.

"Right, her. And then there's... well, Dinky isn't too bad of a choice. She's way less stupid than her mom," Diamond Tiara said.

"Yeah, plus she has that amazing ability to recover from practically anything. Remember that time she got deathly ill, and then was better just two days later?" Silver Spoon asked excitedly.

"Yeah, not a bad point. Some of the younger ones from the school might work, too. Have you ever seen Pumpkin Cake use magic? It's amazing, and you know I don't say that often," Diamond Tiara said.

"Pound is also super strong. A bit on the clumsy side, maybe, and a bit stupid when it comes to stuff outside of baking, but not bad in all," Silver Spoon added.

"And what about the kid from Trottingham, one year above them? Blank flank?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I think his name is..." Silver Spoon snorted before continuing. "Pipsqueak."

"Oh, that's... discouraging," Diamond Tiara responded. "Well, uh, names don't always have to do with what they're like, I suppose. But between all of us, that's still only seven. If at least two of us don't embody an Element, they won't work. We need more extras."

"Well... I _guess_ we could bring Twist..." Silver Spoon said, though her face scrunched up in disgust.

"No. I personally refuse to travel with her across any distance," Diamond Tiara said firmly. "I mean, even the Crusaders would be better than her." She paused as Silver Spoon raised an eyebrow. "What? No! I didn't mean that I'd travel with them, either! They're all stupid!"

"But they do have connections to the current Element holders. If anypony has a good chance to embody an Element, it's them," Silver Spoon replied.

"But I- WE hate them! Why would you even suggest that!" Diamond Tiara shouted.

"You were the one who-" Silver Spoon began.

"What's that ya'll are sayin' about hatin' us?"a voice asked behind them. Diamond Tiara sent a cautious glance over her shoulder.

"... Ok, I hate 'ya'll' even more now," she growled, seeing the Crusaders. They had once again caught up to the two.

"Oh, big surprise," Scootaloo said sarcastically. "Now, i heard something about the Elements, so... spill."

"I've got a better idea!" Silver Spoon interrupted. "You meet us at the old schoolhouse in exactly 5 hours, and we'll tell you everything."

"Silver Spoon!" Diamond Tiara shouted.

"We can trust ya' because...?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, you can trust us because... uh... well, you really can't, but what better ideas have you got?" Silver Spoon asked, ignoring her friend's outrage.

"She's got a point, surprisingly enough," Sweetie Belle said, shrugging.

"... Fine, we'll be there," Scootaloo said, narrowing her eyes. "But you pull any tricks, and we'll be ready."

"Fine, you can trust us," Silver Spoon said.

"But you just said-"

"Oh, shut up, Sweetie," Silver Spoon said.

{~X~}

Dinky and Sparkler sat in the house with closed blinds and all the lights shut, due to Sparkler's paranoia acting up. Dinky just stared at her sister as they sat on the couch doing nothing, since Sparkler also refused to let Dinky out of her sight.

"I doubt the terrorists are going to attack Ponyville any time soon. Even if they did, I've seen worse things on my adventures with Dad. So have you," Dinky said.

"Why do you think I'm so paranoid?" Sparkler asked. "There's a constant message in my mind telling me not to blink."

"They have nothing to do with Weeping Pegasi," Dinky pointed out.

"That's how firmly implanted the message is," Sparkler said.

"Even if they were related, you're not gonna see any Weeping Pegasi by staring at the wall," Dinky said. She remained silent for a few seconds. "EXTERMINATE!"

Sparkler leaped with a yell, holding Dinky in her hooves and setting her horn alight. All of the windows and doors opened, revealing a surprising lack of Daleks. Sparkler paused for a second, before glaring at Dinky. Dinky was grinning like a maniac.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Sparkler screamed at the top of her lungs.

Before Dinky could respond, she heard a familiar sound coming from down the hall.

"Mom and Dad are home. And it sounds like they've parked in my bedroom," Dinky said.

"And don't ever scare me like that again!" Derpy's voice echoed down the hallway.

Doctor Whooves and Derpy walked into the living room. Fortunately, it seemed that he had been wrong about being beyond the reach of healing, as he was exactly the same as they had last seen him (minus the glowing).

"I'm thoroughly surprised it even worked," Doctor Whooves said. "Though not nearly as surprised as finding the doors unlocked and a nice breeze coming through the windows. Did she finally get past her fears, Dinky?"

"No!" Dinky said cheerfully. "I just scared her into thinking there was a Dalek outside the house!" She was met with a stern stare from her father. "... That's not funny, is it?"

"No," the Doctor answered.

"Oh, come on, she has a constant message to not blink when staring at a wall. I have to have some fun with this," Dinky complained.

"You can have fun with it when you cry wolf and she doesn't answer," the Doctor said.

"She's responded every time so far," Dinky pointed out. "I've done it, like, five hundred times."

"Then stop at five hundred," the Doctor warned.

"Yes, Dad..." Dinky said, pouting and hanging her head.

"Did you guys hear the decree?" Sparkler asked, having finally caught her breath.

"What decree?" Derpy asked.

"The princesses sent out a national decree that there are some dangerous ponies on the loose. They were last seen fighting the bearers of the Elements of Harmony in Fillydelphia. They warned citizens to avoid leaving their homes," Sparkler said as she magically closed all the doors and windows again.

"Yeah, but they never said we had to sit in the dark with all the blinds closed. What are the chances of the terrorists attacking Ponyville, let alone our house specifically?" Dinky asked.

"Dinky's right about that at least. There's not much chance of terrorists attacking us," Derpy agreed.

"Right. So if we're supposed to stay in our homes, why are Dinky's classmates walking down the street?" Doctor Whooves asked.

"Wait, what?" Dinky asked before rushing to the window. "It's Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. And they appear to be heading for our house."

At this last comment, Sparkler dove behind the couch, peeking up just enough to watch. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked up to their house and knocked on the door, to be answered by the Doctor.

"Hello," he greeted. "Why are you out in broad daylight after being told to stay in your homes?"

"Is Dinky here?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"I'm right here!" Dinky exclaimed, skipping to the front door. "Why do you two of all ponies wanna see me?"

"We... look, just meet us at the old schoolhouse at six o'clock, okay?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Why?" Dinky asked in response.

"Just... be there. if it makes you feel any better, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will be there, too."

"Okay!"

"Dinky! You're just agreeing to go!" they heard from down the hall.

"Shut it, Sparkler!" Dinky declared.

{~X~}

The group of ten fillies and colts arrived at the old schoolhouse at six. Pipsqueak, Ruby Pinch, Dinky, the Cake twins, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon all arrived. After getting the door open, they all stepped inside and turned on the lights.

"Everypony, please take a seat," Diamond Tiara said.

"What are we? Your students?" Scootaloo asked.

"No, I just thought you would like sitting down more. I see no reason for you to stand while I tell you why I gathered you all here," Diamond Tiara responded. "However, we are missing two people. Silver Spoon, did you contact the others?"

"Um, yeah. I told them to come a few minutes later than everypony else," Silver Spoon answered.

"Oh, good. Sit down, everypony, we'll be starting shortly."

Everypony sat down in response, surprised by Diamond Tiara's good will so far. Well, actually, Scootaloo remained standing in defiance, earning an eyeroll from the two heads. A few minutes later, two familiar figures entered. First was a large pink Earth-pony mare, and the other was a young dragon.

"Why are Spike and Miss Cheerilee here?" Ruby asked. "This is one of the weirdest groups I've ever seen."

"I don't deny that," Diamond Tiara answered. "Miss Cheerilee, could you please sit down? You can have Scootaloo's seat. Spike, stay here and take notes on the meeting."

"Can I have an idea of why I'm here, first?" Spike asked.

"I'm going to get to that. I'm just organizing everypony," Diamond Tiara said, with a hint of annoyance. Spike shrugged, and stood at the desk with a quill and parchment. "Good. Now, then, to begin...

"I have gathered you all here because it has come to my attention that Equestria is in great danger. The mayor did not tell you everything she knew about the dangerous ponies. They are, in fact, wielders of the Elements of Harmony's opposing force, the Elements of Chaos. These ponies have taken the Elements of Harmony and hidden them outside Equestria. They then attacked the Element bearers in Fillydelphia. They aimed to kill, but so far all we have are two hospitalizations and four ponies gone MIA. It is clear that if we wait too long, these six ponies will be able to defeat the princesses themeselves and thrust Equestria into an age of despair. Therefore, I have decided to find new ponies who embody the Elements, so that we may save Equestria from the coming apocalypse."

Her speech received various reactions.

"So yah WERE spyin' on us," Applebloom declared, with the other Crusaders nodding in agreement.

"You want us to save Equestria?" Ruby Pinch asked.

"If this plan succeeds, can I use it on my application to the Princess's School for Gifted Unicorns?" Pumpkin Cake asked.

"Okay, Applebloom, yes, Ruby Pinch, yes, and, Pumpkin Cake, I'm sure that you can, but why are you thinking about that of all things?" Diamond Tiara answered to their respective questions. "May I continue? Good.

"I have gathered you all because I feel that you all may represent an Element. Minus Spike and Miss Cheerilee. They're here for different reasons. I'm not saying that you have to, but I ask that you come with us to find the Elements and help save Equestria."

Ruby Pinch raised her hoof before declaring, "My mom's a drunk and I'm afraid of what will happen if I leave her home alone too long. She would worry, she would drink more than usual, and bad stuff would happen."

"You... raise an excellent point, Ruby," Diamond Tiara said. "But, c'mon, is she really more important than the whole of Equestria?" Diamond Tiara felt an invisible force punch her cheek in retaliation, as Ruby's horn glowed. "Ok, answer received," Diamond said, rubbing her cheek with her hoof tenderly.

"And what do you two care about this, anyway?" Applebloom asked. "Seems a bit out of character for you two of all ponies to be looking out for Equestria."

"Do you want us to stop?" Silver Spoon asked. "We can totally stop any time and let Equestria die, if that's what you want."

"But why should we listen to you? Do the Princesses even know about this?" Scootaloo asked.

"Uh... no, not yet," Diamond Tiara said, blushing. Spike let out a cough of smoke behind her. "I was going to tell you to send a letter later, I promise. We just had to organize an actual, commited workforce first. I mean, before you tell somepony about a mission, you should find out if you can pull off the mission in the first place."

"So, if they're not embodying Elements, what are those two doing here?" Sweetie Belle asked, pointing at Spike and Cheerilee.

"Ah, yes, them. We need somepony back at home base: in this case, Ponyville. Cheerilee, you are the only character that all of us have in common. Would you be willing to watch us go into inevitable danger and watch us defy death on multiple occasions, with no chance of any of us coming back?" Diamond asked.

"... You just gave me every single reason that I shouldn't do that," Cheerilee pointed out. "You really could've worded that better."

"I did that on purpose. Now that I've given every argument you could have against it, there's no reason to fight about it. Yes, or no?" Diamond asked again.

"Well, I suppose that-"

"Good! Spike will be used to send letters, either to the Princesses or to us on the battlefield," Diamond said.

"But we never agreed to-"

"Meanwhile, anypony who IS willing to go on the mission, raise your hooves," Diamond continued. Pipsqueak raised his hoof almost instantly. "Um, are you asking a question, or volunteering?"

"Both! Will I get to pull off awesome Daring Doo stunts?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Um... isn't Daring Doo a pegasus? And fictional?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Your point being...?" Pipsqueak implored.

"Oh, nevermind. Yes, I see no reason why not, other than that you have no experience or wings," Silver Spoon said. Pipsqueak gave a hoof pump.

Dinky raised her hoof while they were talking, being familiar with dangerous adventures. Then Pumpkin Cake raised her own, followed closely by her brother.

"Hey, wait," Ruby interrupted.

"Yes? Are you volunteering after all?" Diamond asked.

"No, but I can help," Ruby said. "Can I join in the mission control with Cheerilee and Spike?"

"Certainly," Diamond answered.

"But we never-" the two began again.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, how nice of you to volunteer," Diamond interrupted again. The other Crusaders looked with horror at their friend, who had her hoof in the air.

"Sweetie Belle, how could ya'?" Applebloom asked, hurt in her voice.

"Well, they are raising good points for once in their lives," Sweetie Belle answered. "I quite like Equestria the way it is."

"Well, if Sweetie Belle's comin', then we are, too!" Applebloom exclaimed, raising her hoof. Scootaloo joined in.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS HEROES YAY!"

The other ponies in the schoolhouse winced and fixed their manes after the outburst. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon seemed more annoyed than anypony else.

"Yes, you can be heroes... maybe. Spike, have you got the notes for this meeting?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Yes, but about the mission control-" Spike began.

"Good. Send them to Princess Celestia at once," Diamond interrupted once more.

"But I never agreed to-"

"Are you saying you don't want to help?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then send the letter," Diamond commanded.

Spike rolled up the parchment and sent it to the Princess. It was only a minute or two before he belched out her response. Unrolling the parchment, he began to read.

"Dear Spike," he began, "I was very confused by the notes for a meeting you sent me. After I finally made sense of it, I realized what you were saying. I find it very disturbing that you would plan such a meeting behind my back." He paused, glaring at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "I am glad you sent me the notes, but I ask that next time, you tell me first. I also find it disturbing that you immediately lost faith after Twilight Sparkle and her friends lost the battle. I ask that-" he stopped reading, to glare at Diamond and Silver Spoon some more. "It really has nothing to do with the actual meeting. It just insults me, as Diamond Tiara asked me to send notes instead of an actual letter, so now she thinks I was running the meeting."  
>"Hmm... Spike, ya' should probably take a letter," Applebloom said.<p>

"Wow, you think?" Spike asked sarcastically.

He set to work on a new letter, apologizing and redirecting the blame to the actual leaders of the meeting. It then more thoroughly explained their motives. He sent it, and waited a few more minutes for a reply. He suddenly belched up a second response, and began to read again.

"Dear Spike, you should have been more clear that it was not you running the meeting in your notes. I am sorry for my last letter, but I am still disturbed, as you said the age range of the group was only seven to thirteen. Therefore, I must ask that you tell these fillies and colts to abandon their plan and-"

"You know what?" Diamond Tiara interrupted. "Screw the Princesses. Who's up for a death-defying adventure?"

Everypony raised their hooves except for Cheerilee and Spike.

"I really can't approve of-" Cheerilee began.

"Great! We leave at dawn!" Diamond Tiara announced.

"But-" Cheerilee said again.

"Get your affairs in order, we may not return! Spike, don't even mention this again to the Princesses. What they don't know can't hurt them," Diamond said.

"But it's my personal duty to-" Spike objected

"Let's go, everypony!" Diamond yelled. The fillies and colts charged out of the doors, leaving Spike and Cheerilee alone in the schoolhouse.

"... What just happened?" they asked simultaneously.

{~X~}

Dinky walked into her house to find her parents and sister waiting for her.

"So? What was that all about?" Doctor Whooves asked.

"We're going on an adventure to save Equestria!" Dinky exclaimed.

"What?" Sparkler asked.

"I said we're going-" Dinky began

"I heard you the first time. Why are the class bullies taking you to save Equestria?"

"Because if we wait too long, Equestria will fall fall into chaos and despair."

"That's a little dangerous, isn't it?" Derpy asked.

"Yes. But my special talent IS going on dangerous adventures, after all," Dinky said, turning around to show them her Cutie Mark, which was an hourglass, with muffins sitting on the ends.

"What happened to your archery talent? Or your sleepover talent?" Sparkler asked.

"I don't know. Seriously, half the time you look at me, I don't even have a Cutie Mark. But I'm not as bad as Noi... I think she's had, like, a dozen," Dinky answered.

"You mean Carrot Top's little sister?" Derpy asked.

"Yes. And before we continue our fascinating conversation on magically-changing Cutie Marks, I need to say one thing. Dad, you're not coming with us."

Doctor Whooves looked away, pretending he wasn't about to ask if he could join them.

{~X~}

The Cake twins approached their house quietly, moving gently to the area beneath their bedroom window. Pumpkin used her magic to open it, before levitating herself up and through. Pound followed, using his wings. Pound shut the window and tiptoed over to their bunk bed. They slid inside and pretended to go to sleep. It was about five minutes before their mom walked in, to check on them.

"That's odd," they heard Mrs. Cake whisper. "Why is Pumpkin still wearing her bow?"

_"Horse apples!"_ Pumpkin thought. _"She's on to us!"_

Thankfully, she just felt a tug as her mom pulled her bow out of her mane. As soon as her mom was out of the room, she sighed in relief.

{~X~}

The Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, where Big MacIntosh was waiting for them.

"So, apparently, Diamond Tiara wanted us to help her save Equestria, which is very un-Diamond Tiara. Using what we can only assume is witchcraft, she tricked Sweetie Belle into joining her crazy scheme. Of course, we couldn't leave Sweetie, so we leave at dawn to find the Elements of Harmony," Scootaloo said.

"Actually, unicorns are highly resistant to witchcraft. After all, we possess true magic," Sweetie Belle said.

"Are yah callin' Zecora's potions fake?" Applebloom asked.

"What? No! Why would I say that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Somehow, I think this argument is gonna last a while," Scootaloo said, as Applebloom yelled something at Sweetie Belle.

"Eeeyup," Big Mac agreed.

{~X~}

The next morning, the nine ponies gathered at the edge of Ponyville.

"How did yout two get out without your mom noticing?" Dinky asked the Cake Twins.

"We didn't. Mom said we could come," Pound Cake said.

"She did?" Pipsqueak asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Mom, we're going to save Equestria!" Pumpkin called._

_"Okay! Have fun!" Mrs. Cake answered from the kitchen. "Oh, such vivid imaginations_."

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, she totally said yes!" Pumpkin answered. "She muttered something afterwards, but it probably was no big deal."

"I, uh, find it hard to believe that she would two seven-year-old fillies go on a dangerous mission," Sweetie Belle said.

"Your sisters let you do crazy stuff when you were six," Pumpkin pointed out.

"That was different," Sweetie Belle said.

"She let you try for a pyrotechnics Cutie Mark. It doesn't get much more dangerous than that."

"Never. Mention. That. Again," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, Scoot lost both her mane and tail on that little attempt. Took months to-" Applebloom aid.

"Stop talking!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"What about the rest of you? How did you guys get out?" Pound Cake asked.

"Big Mac didn't care much," Applebloom answered. "And I'm pretty sure Granny Smith didn't hear me."

"My parents? Mind that I'm going to save Equestria? Puh-leeze! My dad was ready to ask to come along!" Dinky said, cheerfully.

"I climbed out the window and jumped off the roof," Pipsqueak said with a grin.

"And how did that work out for you?" Diamond Tiara asked with a smirk. The question was answered with an awkward silence.

"So...um...that world-saving thing? How 'bout we get to it?" Silver spoon, attempting to break the silence.

"Yeah, we should probably get to that," Pound Cake answered.

"ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!"


End file.
